The Uchiha Heir
by Juniper11
Summary: Sakura agrees to help Sasuke restore his clan but later realizes that the bargain did not include marriage. Is Sasuke's child worth having to deal with a cold Uchiha for the rest of her life? Will she ever find the love she needs?
1. Realizations

_**The Uchiha Heir**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Realizations**_

Moonlight streamed through her window and hit her companion that lay in her bed oblivious to everything. Sakura sighed softly as the light caressed his pale face illuminating it so that he looked like an angel. He was beautiful with his ebony tresses and long eyelashes. His back was well formed and strong. Any girl would die to be in her position. To have Uchiha Sasuke in their bed every night….

Well, Sakura was no longer 'any girl'. If she had known what being the _chosen one _to beget the Uchiha heir meant, she would have turned the job down with no hesitation but hindsight is 20-20.

It wasn't as if Sasuke wasn't a wonderful lover. He was. The man could make her toes curl with no problem. It was just that her expectations had been a little high but she supposed that was an issue she often had.

To Sakura, having the Uchiha heir meant starting a family, settling down, getting married. Apparently Uchiha Sasuke had different ideas.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were having ramen as per usual when Ino approached them excitedly. While at first the blond had been a little upset that Sakura had captured the Uchiha she soon was glad that if anyone landed him that it was Sakura. Just the thought of some random 'fangirl' landing the Uchiha was enough to make her livid. _

_However that wasn't the case so she was able to be happy for her rival. With a smile and a toss of her hair she asked the question that she knew had been on everyone's mind because it had certainly been on hers. _

"_Sakura! Sasuke! Have you guys set a wedding date?"_

_Sakura blushed and looked shyly at Sasuke. The whole situation was sort of new to her and she found herself following his lead—even though logically she knew that he had about the same amount of experience with weddings and such as she did. Sakura folded her hands in her lap and tried her best to keep from giggling because she was so giddy. _

"_Why would we do that?" Ino looked at Sasuke dumbfounded although she wasn't the only one. _

"_...Because you want her to have your child." Ino offered. _

"_And I need a wedding to do that because…?" The trio looked at Sasuke as if he had grown another head. It didn't take long for Sakura to realize he was serious. His eyes were cold and void of any emotion-more so than usual. It was a sign that he had made up his mind and nothing anyone said would be able to change it. He never had any intention of ever marrying her. _

_Sakura stood up abruptly catching her chair before it toppled to the floor. _

"_If you'll excuse me." Sakura quickly exited the area and found herself taking in deep breaths in order to maintain a calm facade._

_Hold back your tears Sakura. _

_Wait till you're home and alone. _

_She whispered these thoughts to herself repeatedly. The last thing anyone wanted to see was some insane pink haired kunoichi wailing throughout the streets of Kohona. Stranger things had happened but nothing with her name attached to it and she wanted to keep it that way._

_Thoughts of her despair were waylaid when she realized that she was being followed. She stiffened and slowed dreading what was to come. Sakura turned around to see which of her friends decided to be a good friend and not leave her alone. _

_Sakura was surprised, yet glad, that it was Sasuke who came after her. Her heart was relieved. He would soon tell her that he wasn't really serious about what he had said earlier and that he had every intention of marrying her. It was just a joke-a bad one-but a joke nonetheless. _

_He was silent a moment watching her very probably seeing that she was wearing her heart on her sleeve. When he started to speak a smile almost formed on Sakura's lips until she heard his words._

"_Sakura, I apologize if I've mislead you, but I thought you realized I had no intention of marrying you. I really can't imagine us being together like that for the rest of our lives; however a child between the two of us is another thing. He will be a strong shinobi, the likes of which the village has not seen in ages. I picked you Sakura, because I knew you would be able to handle a situation like this without putting undo pressure on me. Was I right?"_

_Sakura stared into Sasuke's eyes and knew she could deny him nothing. She loved him. She always would. One day he would realize that and he would marry her. _

_That was hope once again springing eternal. _

_She smiled at him even though her heart was still hurting and she had the sinking feeling she was deluding herself. "Yes Sasuke. You were right. I will give you a son." He nodded his head and turned and walked away._

* * *

It had been six months and she had yet to conceive. Tsunade checked them both out and they were both as fertile as ever, yet no child had come but Sasuke was not one to give up. He visited her every night and loved her until neither one of them could move. He was passionate and hot at night but when morning came he was cold and distant. To make it all so bad he never once kissed her on the lips.

She felt cheap. She felt like a whore-the Uchiha baby making, whore machine. Was this really the way he was going to treat her for the rest of their lives? The future mother of his child? She didn't want to do this anymore, but she wouldn't go back on her word. She would give him a son even if it meant he killed her emotionally.

Sakura asked herself was she really willing to give up all of herself for this man who didn't love her? Was she to abandon all that she was and get nothing in return?

She never had fun anymore. She never received male attention. She was the Uchiha whore. Who would dare even try to make friendly conversation with her? Few people actually. She was so lonely and she wanted more than what Sasuke was willing to give her. The kunoichi knew that because of her promise to Sasuke she could not have a full relationship. She could not be intimate with anyone else, but maybe just maybe she could get what she needed from a man and not go mad in this tedious process of baby making with Uchiha Sasuke.


	2. Naruto's Kiss

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Naruto's Kiss**_

Sakura was about to do something that was very wrong. She knew it, yet she simply couldn't find it in herself to care. She had tossed the rational part of her brain out the window since the only thing it would do was get in her way.

Sakura entered the club and scanned the room. It wasn't long before her eyes settled on the blond shinobi. She had dressed to kill that night. She wore a green dress that floated around her when she twirled around and stopped at mid-thigh. If a good wind blew everyone would know she had tossed modesty out the window as well. The dress was low cut and the valley of her breasts teased and tantalized the men in the room but she only had eyes for one man that night.

_Naruto._

Sakura masked her chakra so he wouldn't sense her approach although, she thought with a smile, it wasn't exactly hard to sneak up on her knuckleheaded ninja. She leaned over to his ear and whispered letting her lips brush against him.

"Dance with me Naruto." Naruto swiftly turned to face her letting his eyes slowly took her in. He gulped and stuttered. "S-sakura what are you doing here?"

Her lashes flitted innocently. "Having fun. Won't you join me?" Sakura held out her hand to him and gave him a beguiling smile. He took her hand and allowed her to lead him to the dance floor. A slow song began to play and Sakura couldn't have been happier. Naruto placed his hands on her hips while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How has your day been Naruto?" He seemed to have composed himself by the time she asked the question since she hadn't done anything else that could be deemed questionable. In other words she had lulled him into a false sense of security.

He gave her once of his famous grins.

"Great Sakura. I just came here to relax a little."

"Are you alone?" Sakura's eyes scanned the crowd to see if there was anyone she knew among them.

"Yeah. No one wanted to hang tonight so-"

"You didn't call me Naruto." Sakura gave a little pout which caused his eyes to widen in alarm. He looked like he was about to apologize before he remembered that she was not quite taken.

"You and Sasuke-"

"What does Sasuke have to do with two friends having fun together? Don't you want to have fun with me Naruto?" Sakura closed the distance between the two of them.

Naruto laughed nervously. "Of course I do."

"Good because I need some fun." Sakura pressed her chest against Naruto and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Uh Sakura-" The beat suddenly sped up and Sakura pulled away from Naruto swaying her hips to the beat. Naruto joined her, still a little uncertain. He came up behind her and Sakura began to grind her ass into his crotch. She heard the catch in his breath, but she continued to move to the rhythm of the music lost in it. When the song ended Naruto grabbed her roughly.

"Are you trying to have Sasuke kill me?"

Sakura retorted with the utmost confidence. "Sasuke couldn't kill you Naruto."

"He'll try if he finds out-"

"Finds out what?"

"That I-"

"That you kissed me?" Naruto's brow furrowed with confusion.

"Wait. I didn't do that."

"Not yet anyway."

"Sakura what are you saying? What are you doing? Sasuke-"

"Is not my husband, nor my boyfriend. At any rate what's a little kiss between friends?" Sakura leaned forward and gave Naruto a light peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for the dance Naruto." She turned to walk way not at all missing the utter surprise that crossed his face.

"Sakura wait." She paused slightly.

"Yes Naruto?"

Naruto stepped forward. He gently drew Sakura to her. "That's not a kiss, Sakura. This is." Naruto lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently coaxing a response out of her. She had no idea how long they remained like that. Her in his arms kissing him with everything she had. Naruto tried to pull away from her but Sakura wouldn't let him. It had been so long since she had been kissed. Their lips came together more urgently leading them to a path that they couldn't tread upon. All too soon Naruto pulled away from her. She reached for him again but he blocked her attempt.

"Go Sakura before I do something I regret."

Sakura thought of saying that he wouldn't regret anything, but thought better of it. She really wasn't trying to have Sasuke kill her.

"Alright Naruto."

* * *

He was in her apartment waiting for her when she returned home. He looked at her green dress and felt himself pulse with desire.

"Where have you been?"

"Dancing."

"Who did you go with?"

"I went alone."

Sasuke approached her. He studied her face. Her lips were rosy. Her eyes bright with desire. Her nipples strained through the thing she called a dress.

"You smell like Naruto."

Sakura shrugged. "He was there."

"Did you screw him?" He asked taking in the look in her eyes. He only ever saw that look when he had made her come twice in one night.

"Sasuke. I told you I would bear your child. I will not go back on my word."

"He kissed you." Sakura said nothing. There was no point in lying to someone who could see right through you. "Do you want to be with him?"

"I wanted what he could give me."

"What could he give you that I could not?"

Sakura looked into Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"A kiss."

Anger blazed into Sasuke's eyes.

"If a kiss is what you want then I will kiss you and no other."

Sakura's brow rose incredulously and she choked back a laugh. "Riiight." She walked to her bed room and began removing her clothes methodically. Sasuke followed behind her and he watched as she lay down on her bed and beckoned him to join her. He approached the bed and covered her body with his own. Not touching her just looking into her eyes that sparked with defiance.

"I mean it Sakura. No one but me."

He leaned down and lightly touched his lips to hers, kissing her for the first time.


	3. Shikamaru's Acceptance

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Shikamaru's Acceptance**_

Sakura woke up the next morning silently watching Sasuke put on his clothes. She touched her fingers to her lips still bewildered that he had kissed her not once, but many times the previous night. It was wonderful, yet a small part of her wished he hadn't because his kisses paled in comparison to Naruto's.

She shook it off. At least now she knew that maybe Sasuke wasn't totally immune to her. He kissed her because he was jealous, right? Either that or he was possessive. She wasn't sure whether she liked either of those options.

_Maybe he actually loved her. _

Sakura shook her head and sighed at the ridiculous thought causing Sasuke to turn and look at her. A bright happy smile appeared on her face before she could stop it. "Good morning."

He grunted in reply causing Sakura's hope to dash to pieces. He opened the bedroom door soon thereafter, and strode out just like he did every single morning. Sakura felt tears sting her eyes as her door opened, then shut signaling to her the place she truly occupied in Sasuke's life. It was a place that she couldn't even admit to herself anymore because she was ashamed.

She could very well end up hating him as much as she loved him.

Later that day Sakura bumped into Shikamaru. "Hello stranger. It's been a while. Where are you off to?"

Shikamaru looked up and the clouds and slid his hands into his pockets. "Just planning on cloud watching a while before the day is gone."

"Want some company?"

Shikamaru looked at her startled. His whole facial expression looked as if he wanted to run and Sakura clamped down on the irritation she felt at the sight. She couldn't help but wonder what exactly Sasuke said in order to keep the men in this town away from her. The poor man looked as if he was scared for his life.

"Whatever Sasuke said to you it doesn't change the fact that you're my friend Shikamaru. Or does it?" She let her eyes well up with tears. Shikamaru took one look into the eyes that shimmered with liquid sorrow, sighed, and muttered a troublesome.

"Come on." He said, and Sakura joined him happily.

They lay out in a field on the grass watching the clouds roll by. They said very little to each other, but Sakura was comfortable with that. That is until thoughts of Sasuke started creeping into her mind. Would she ever escape that man? She had a feeling that the answer was no.

Sakura soon became restless and when she was restless she needed to do something that settled her mind, like talk.

"Shikamaru?"

"Yes, Sakura?" He said, with a long suffering sigh. Sakura bit her lip knowing that he probably was waiting with dread for the conversation that was almost certain to come since she badgered him into letting her tag along.

"Do you think that a child between Sasuke and I is a good idea?"

It was a loaded question that he didn't really want to answer. There were many ways that the conversation could go, but seeing the imploring look on her face he really couldn't hold back his opinion.

"You sure you want to hear what I have to say on the subject?" It was an opportunity to back down but he knew she wouldn't take it. Honestly, if he were in her place he probably wouldn't either.

"Shikamaru you're the smartest guy I know. Of course I want to hear what you have to say."

"What do you think about raising a kid with Sasuke?" He asked turning the tables momentarily. She didn't even hesitate about answering letting him know that this was a subject that was probably on the forefront of her mind most of the time.

"I think it's going to tear me apart. I think no man will want to go near the mother of the Uchiha kid. I think I'll be alone forever." Shikamaru didn't care for the defeat that he heard in her tone. It was troublesome.

Shikamaru looked back up at the clouds. "Sakura, I'd have to say that Sasuke's been a lot easier to deal with since you guys started this whole baby thing. It could be that his focus is just on you and not on revenge, but on the other hand I've never seen you as unhappy as you are now. It makes a lot of people here want to kill Sasuke for even putting you in this position. The fact remains that the kid would no doubt be loved by both parents, but it would suffer because in the end you'll just end up hating Sasuke more than you love him. Your child will see that because you're not good at hiding your emotions. So I'd have to say it's a pretty bad idea and you should get out of it while you haven't yet conceived."

"I gave my word."

"It's not just your life you're dealing with here. It's the life of a child. That should be put before everything else."

"I love him." The words came out softly, as if doubting whether or not her love was wise. It was a subject he wouldn't dare touch although a part of him wanted to.

"And he loves you-" Sakura looked at him sharply, "In his way. That's not enough though." he quickly finished.

Sakura looked up at the clouds once more while she pondered Shikamaru's words. She was certain she saw a cloud shaped as a heart breaking in half, or maybe that was just what she was feeling.

"Come here Sakura." Sakura scooted over closer to Shikamaru. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. "Just know that whatever you decide we'll all be here to support you. There's no reason to be afraid of Sasuke. He couldn't hurt you." Shikamaru thought for a second. "Physically that is. If you need any of us," Shikamaru sighed, "even me I'll be there. Okay?" Shikamaru looked down into Sakura's face and saw something on her face that he hadn't seen in a long time. It made his pulse speed up as it was a look that he hadn't seen in a while. She looked happy.

She looked happy in his arms.

He suddenly remembered why he avoided her studiously. A slow smile formed on her lips causing Shikamaru to suddenly break eye contact.

_Don't do anything stupid Nara. _

"Thank you Shikamaru. I needed to hear that." Sakura picked up his hand and kissed his palm. He closed his eyes as she gently lowered his hand. She stood to leave startled that it was already twilight. She needed to make dinner before Sasuke made his way to her apartment.

"Catch you later!"

Shikamaru didn't dare watch her leave. He knew that he was being watched. He just waited for his visitor to show himself which he wasted no time in doing.

"I thought I made it clear that none of you were to go near her till she had my child."

"Apparently you didn't make it clear to her that she isn't to come near us." Sasuke glared at him but Shikamaru was unimpressed. "You can't keep her separated from everyone Sasuke. She's miserable. She's not your personal property. She's our friend."

"What she is or is not to me is none of your business. It would do you well to remember that."

Shikamaru shrugged and ignored Sasuke as he followed behind Sakura.

* * *

He entered her apartment silently, watching as she straightened the kitchen humming softly. There was a bounce in her step that he hadn't seen since before he told her he wasn't going to marry her. Why was that? Could the Nara have made her this happy? What was with her lately?

She turned to see Sasuke watching her. There was a moment of silence where they simply watched each other before Sakura broke out of whatever it was the held her and immediately began removing her clothes and heading to the bedroom not caring where her clothing fell. She had not made it to the bedroom before he picked her up into his arm causing her to frown slightly. It was the first time he had ever held her in his arms like this. She was experiencing a lot of firsts with this man lately. Was something wrong? She immediately reached out and touched his forehead.

"Sasuke are you okay?"

"I will be shortly."

He laid her down on the bed and looked at her exquisite body hungrily. He lightly ran his fingers over her soft lips. Sakura took that finger in her mouth and sucked it gently. He pulled his finger out from between her lips.

"No. Lay there and let me love you." Sakura's eyes widened at the double entendre of his words.

Sasuke trailed his finger down her chin and to her throat. His finger circled the peaks of her breasts and she trembled, aching for him. Shortly after his finger continued its journey down her stomach through the soft patch our curls to check and see if she was ready for him. She was, but he wasn't. His lips softly touched her neck and continued their way down to her collarbone. He knew she was especially sensitive there so he paid more than the usual attention. The low moan in the back of her throat made him smile because his attention was appreciated.

Sasuke lowered himself between Sakura's legs. He had never done this before but the thought of making her squirm was too much to resist. His tongue lightly tasted her. He was pleased to find she tasted as sweet as the rest of her.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out raising her hips to give him better access.

"Tell me Sakura," He paused momentarily to continue his assault on her body. Sakura thrashed her head back and forth and the bittersweet torture. "Why were you with Shikamaru today?"

"Sasuke!" She cried out not really hearing him. Sasuke ran his tongue over her pleasure pearl. Sakura's hips rose violently almost throwing him off her. A chuckle escaped Sasuke's lips.

"Sakura" He asked, pulling away briefly. "Why were you with Shikamaru?"

Sakura looked at him dazed and unfulfilled wondering what Shikamaru had to do with anything at that moment. "Shikamaru?"

"Yes, Shikamaru."

Sasuke slipped a finger inside her slowly moving in and out. "Answer the question Sakura."

"We were talking." Sakura gasped out trying to increase the maddeningly slow rhythm he had set but he placed a hand on her stomach preventing her movement with ease.

"About?" To the casual observer he would seem uninterested, but Sasuke was hanging on every word she said.

"Life." She reached for him trying to pull him close, but he positioned himself so that he was just out of her reach. "Sasuke please."

Sasuke smiled and finished the job he had started, loving hearing her scream his name. Afterward he lay with his head on her breasts listening to her heartbeat while she absentmindedly stroked his hair.

"Sasuke?"

"Mm."

"Why all the questions about Shikamaru?"

"I'm curious as to what you want from him."

Sakura looked down at him realizing he truly didn't get it. It was amazing that for once the great Uchiha was confused.

"Sasuke while from Naruto I received someone who could show me passion to a degree that I never received from you, from Shikamaru I get the stimulating conversation. We women like to talk or rather this woman does. I can always talk to Shikamaru about anything and he listens. He offers feedback. He's like a girlfriend only really cute. Not only that, but he accepts me for who I am. If I make good decisions or bad he backs me up. He's dependable."

"You can't talk to me." Sakura didn't know if it was a statement or a question.

"I'm not here to talk to you Sasuke. I'm here to give you an heir." She gently reminded him. He was silent for a while.

"I accept you for who you are."

"Hmm." Sakura replied getting more comfortable in the bed. She had started to drift off to sleep when she heard him imperiously command.

"You will talk to me."

Sakura was too tired to do anything but give his normal reply of "Hn."


	4. Kakashi's Protection

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Kakashi's Protection**_

Sakura awoke the next morning fully aware that the previous night's events were unusual. Sasuke had pumped her for information about Shikamaru. Did he truly think that she would back out on her word? Honestly, she had been thinking about it, but she had truly not given him any cause not to trust her. Okay, let's just forget about the Naruto kiss issue. That his own fault anyway.

He was already out of bed, but he had not yet let the apartment. Sakura stood up to make her self more presentable before she joined him. She halfway thought that by the time she finished he'd be gone. It wasn't unusual for him to disappear without saying goodbye.

"Good morning." She greeted warmly as usual.

"Hn." He replied sitting on her couch with his eyes closed and his arms folded across his chest. She stood and stared at him for a moment waiting for him to leave, but he didn't.

"Are you staying for breakfast?" Sakura asked casually trying to remain composed. He gave a quick nod before totally ignoring her.

Sakura made her way to the kitchen in order to prepare breakfast. Sakura loved to cook. It was one of the ways she relaxed herself when she was stressed out. Normally, she made enough food so that she could take to Kakashi for breakfast. She guessed he'd be going without this morning.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder to find Sasuke standing in the kitchen doorway. He seemed to be waiting for something. Sakura picked her pace so that she could get their meal on the table, not wanting to make him angry.

Sakura sat their plates on the table and they, or rather she began eating. Sasuke just stared at her.

"What?!" She asked exasperated.

"I'm waiting."

"For what?!"

"We discussed this last night Sakura."

The only thing she could recall them talking about was Shikamaru and some of the details of that conversation were a little hazy given what they were doing at the time. Sakura looked at him blankly.

"I told you that you are to talk to me from now on."

He couldn't really be serious. Sakura thought chuckling slightly, but when his expression didn't change at all she became nervous.

"Talk about what?"

"Talk to me like you do everyone else."

"But you're not everyone else."

"What does that mean?"

It meant that he was so much more to her than other people. It meant he didn't love her and the least amount of time she spent with him the better. It meant she was trying her hardest to keep her heart from shattering to pieces at his feet.

"It means our relationship" And she used that word loosely. "is not on the same level."

"So it's on a different plane." Sakura nodded her head in agreement, not necessarily a higher plane.

"So you don't need to talk to me."

"I didn't say that." Sasuke waited for her to finish. It was then that Sakura decided when all else fails try for a little honesty. "I don't feel comfortable talking to you."

"Why?" He practically growled at her. Sakura felt like there was a spotlight on her and she was being interrogated. Perspiration rolled down her back.

"Because Sasuke even though we're lovers it doesn't mean we're friends."

A myriad of emotions flickered across his face. It settled on being impassive. Sakura hated when he did that. When he was irritated at least he seemed more human, more approachable. His aloofness hurt her more than anger ever could. She shouldn't have been so honest. She should have just lied. He said nothing else on the subject. He finished his breakfast and left her alone. Again.

Kakashi showed up at her apartment later that morning. "Yo." He said when she opened the door.

Sakura stepped aside and let him enter. Kakashi sniffed the air smelling the remnants of breakfast and looked at her questioningly.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei. I had company this morning and they ate your portion."

"It's okay Sakura. Just make sure they don't make a habit of it." Kakashi sat down on her sofa. "So are you going to tell me about it or are you going to make me wait?"

She debated breifly on making him wait but decided agaisnt it. "It's Sasuke."

"Mmm. Shall I go break his knees for you? He's overdue."

Sakura chuckled despite herself. "I'd only have to heal him when you're done. I won't have you making more work for me."

"It's a good idea. Don't dismiss it completely. You could always wait a while before you heal him." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Bloodthirsty pervert."

"I'm not a pervert. I'm just slightly depraved." Sakura noticed he said nothing about the bloodthirsty part. She gave him a genuine smile.

"I'm glad you came over sensei." He nodded and pulled out one of his novels. "Shouldn't you be on a mission or something?" Kakashi shook his head.

"Nope. I get time off for good behavior."

"Or you probably nearly died on your last mission."

"Either explanation is acceptable." Sakura considered yelling at him about being more careful, but she found herself to be too tired. Sasuke had mentally drained her.

"Sasuke's been really weird lately."

"More so that usual?" Kakashi asked not bothering to lift his head from his book.

"He's not normally weird."

"Just hard hearted."

"_Sensei."_

"It's true, and you know it." Sakura decided it would be wiser to let that one go rather than argue the point. Probably because she knew she'd lose.

"I don't know. Last night when we were--" Sakura broke off considering her words. She knew Kakashi didn't like their whole setup and she didn't want him to do anything rash.

"Last night he seemed a little more receptive to communication."

"You mean he forwent his grunts as a reply?"

"He initiated conversation last night and this morning."

Kakashi dropped his book and looked at Sakura stunned. "Did you take him to the hospital?"

Sakura made a face at him. "Funny."

"I try. Seriously Sakura maybe he's falling in love with you."

"Don't say things like that."

"Why not? There's no reason he shouldn't. You're beautiful, strong, intelligent, fun to be with and you cook my food. What else could he want?"

"I cook your--" Sakura picked up a pillow from her sofa and hit him with it. "Do you even eat when I don't make your food?"

"I do. There are plenty of nice restaurants around."

"You really need to learn to cook."

"Who says I don't know how?"

"Then why do you consistently harass me?"

"I know how, but I don't like doing it. Now stop changing the subject." As much as she really wanted to get down to the bottom of the cooking scandal she continued on.

"I can't believe he loves me. My heart won't let me believe that because I know that even if it's true Sasuke has made up his mind about not marrying me. You know how single minded he can be sometimes. It would take an act of God to change his mind."

The two sat in silence for a while.

"I could still break his knees." Sakura hit him with a pillow again.


	5. Sakura's Wrath

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naurto. I can't even pronounce the name of the guy that does. _

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Sakura's Wrath**_

Sasuke didn't return that night, nor the next. Sakura wondered briefly if he was on a mission. It would be just like him not to tell her he was gone. The stupid, stubborn man could die and she'd be the last one to know. If that happened she promised to spit on his grave.

Animosity rolled of her in waves. No one their right mind dared to approach her. She guessed that why it was Lee who stopped her.

"Sakura! My beautiful blossom of pink perfection! Even in your obvious anger my heart still beckons me to you. What can I do to make a smile grace your soft lips?"

Sakura was torn right then between exploding and running away screaming. She could have sworn that Sasuke had threatened all the guys into staying away from her, yet here Lee was.

"You could leave." Sakura suggested. Lee looked at her like she had hurt his feelings, and it made her feel bad. Sure Lee was weird but he was still a great guy. "Come on Lee take me to lunch. I'm sure that will make me feel better."

Lee gave her the good guy poise. "Alright Sakura I will do my best to make this lunch date spectacular and if I do not I will do a 4000 push ups and if I am unable to that then I will--"

At some point Sakura just stopped listening.

* * *

Sasuke stumbled upon the pair eating lunch, and he didn't like what he saw. Lee was sitting entirely too close to Sakura. Could she even breathe with as much of her air he was sucking up? He realized then that he should've threatened Lee as well. He didn't because he didn't seem to pose a threat to his plans, maybe he had miscalculated.

The hairs on the back of Sakura's neck stood up. Sakura turned around to see Sasuke staring at them. "Lee, I think we're about to have company." Lee looked up to see Sasuke.

"I hope you two don't mind if I join you." Sasuke said taking a seat.

"Actually Sasuke, Sakura and I are on a date so if you don't mind…"

"A date."

Lee looked at Sasuke expectantly. Sakura expected at any second for Lee to raise his hands and go 'Shoo, shoo'. If he did Sakura wasn't going to be able to hold back her laugh.

"Maybe you misunderstood Lee. I'm not leaving, perhaps you should." Sakura's mirth died a cruel death.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"I wasn't talking to you Sakura."

"I can fight my own battles Sakura." Lee interjected. Sakura turned and gave Lee a look that frightened women, small children, and a number of village shinobi.

"You know what?" Lee said suddenly. "I think I will leave." Lee escaped the tension filled table.

Sakura then focused her attention on Sasuke.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting rid of your headache."

"My headache. _My headache _is still sitting at this table. Care to get rid of it?"

"Don't tell me you enjoyed that loser's company."

"It was preferable to yours."

"Whatever." Sasuke stood up to leave then paused. "You know if you're that desperate for a man, you can just marry me."

Sakura's mouth opened then closed. Opened then closed again. When she found her voice she started shrieking like a banshee.

"You arrogant, egotistical, opinionated, self-centered, bastard. How dare you? I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on earth. You have the heart of a pig and the mind of a frog. Insensitive jerk. Why on earth I previously thought I could marry you is beyond me. I pity the poor girl you actually do decide to marry. She'll commit suicide within a week. You did me a favor when you told me you weren't going to marry me. Don't you dare come at me with your 'pity' proposal! You aren't worth me. You aren't even worth another second of my time."

Sakura whirled around and saw everyone staring.

"What are you looking at??" She yelled as she stalked out.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's retreating form dumbfounded. Beside him he heard a chuckle. Sasuke turned his head ready to rip off the offender's head.

Kakashi lowered his book to look at Sasuke.

"That didn't go over very well did it?"


	6. Sasuke's Request

_Discliamer: I do not own Naruto._

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Sasuke's Request**_

Kurenai sat up abruptly in her bed. The insistent knocking had pulled her from her slumber. She didn't know who it was, she just knew they were going to die for waking her up. However, her words died in her throat when her eyes landed on the shinobi on the other side.

"I need your help." Kurenai almost started laughing because it seemed like he was strangling on the words. She held her mirth in check because she knew if she laughed he'd leave and then she'd never know what brought him in the first place. She stepped aside and allowed him to enter and motioned for him to take a seat while she put on something a little more presentable. When she came back he had the door open and was getting ready to walk out.

"Sasuke!" She called out. There was no way she was going to let him leave after waking her up. He paused and slowly shut the door. Kurenai held her tongue. He looked like a deer ready to bolt at the slightest movement.

"I need to know how to woo a woman."

"What woman?" She asked just to be certain.

"Sakura." He said as if it were obvious. He really needed help it he thought it was obvious.

"Why?" Kurenai asked bluntly. Sasuke remained stubbornly silent. Kurenai walked to the door that he had just closed and opened it gesturing for him to leave.

"I love her, and I know I'm going to loose her if I don't do something."

Kurenai shut the door and smiled at Sasuke. "You've already learned lesson number one."

Sasuke looked at her confused so she clarified.

"Be honest."

Kurenai then proceeded to kick him out, but told him to come back later after she had some sleep.

* * *

Sasuke stood outside her apartment for what could've been hours internally debating over the wisdom of his actions. He didn't need help. Sakura loved him. She just needed a little time to cool down and she'd get over it. If he wanted to marry her then he would. It's not like she'd really object when she actually thought about. He probably just mentioned the subject at the wrong time.

He turned to leave just as Kurenai opened the door. "Are you going to stand out there all day Uchiha or are you coming in?"

"No, I'm not coming in. I don't need help. We'll be fine."

Kurenai gave him a full throated laugh. The Sakura and Sasuke argument had spread throughout the village. Bets were being placed on how long it would take Sakura to drop him.

"Are you serious? I heard about your little escapade yesterday, and I must say Sakura was a lot nicer than _I _would have been. You're on thin ice buddy and the only way you're going to get that woman is to take a good hard look at yourself and make some changes."

Kurenai turned and walked into her apartment well aware that Sasuke would follow.

"First of all Sasuke, you're going to stay away from Sakura today. You'll be with me all day cause you need a crash course quickly. You're smart, except when it comes to Sakura, so you should catch on fast."

Sasuke took a seat on her couch, but Kurenai remained standing. It was a tactic she employed to make sure he knew that she was in charge.

"You learned Lesson number one yesterday which was..?"

"Be honest." Sasuke replied sulking.

"That's right. Now on to lesson number two which is you're an ass."

"What does insulting me have to do with anything?"

"I'm not insulting you. I'm telling you the truth."

"Fine. Name a time that you know of aside from the incident with Sakura that I was an ass."

"Waking me up in the middle of the night. You're an ass. Telling the shinobi in this village that if they made any romantic overtures to Sakura you'd unman them in their sleep. You're an ass. Asking Sakura to have your child without marrying her. You're an ass. Leaving the village to serve Oorochimaru. You're an ass."

"Okay I get it. I'm an ass." Kurenai smiled and would have patted him on the head if she wasn't afraid he'd try to cut her hand off.

"See I told you, you were a fast learner. You already figured out lesson number three. Admit your faults."

"I still don't understand how any of this has to do with convincing Sakura to be my wife."

"Sasuke, you have to clean up your mess before you can even think of starting anew."

"She loves me that means she'll forgive me."

"Sasuke when you trample all over someone's heart it gets to a point where they can't forgive anymore. Sakura has taken such an emotional bashing from you that I'm surprised she's lasted this long. You have to understand that your actions affect people. There's a saying that there's a thin line between love and hate. You've been constantly pushing her toward that line. If she wasn't as strong as she is she would have crossed it, if she hasn't already, and tried to kill you. You know she's scary when she's mad."

"She's never gotten mad at me." Except for yesterday.

"Only hurt by you."

Sasuke sat quietly absorbing her words. "What do I do?"

"Why do you love her?" Kurenai asked him abruptly.

"What do you mean why?"

"The question was simple enough Sasuke."

He didn't reply. Kurenai watched as he started putting back up his mental walls. Blocking her with his cold hearted arrogance.

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"No. You don't. Eventually though you will have to explain yourself to Sakura. I was just willing to give you a test run."

Sasuke stood up and began pacing the room. His mind whirling with thoughts of Sakura. Finally he spke. "I never met a person that put my interests before their own."

"That's why you love her? That's selfish."

"Let me finish. Sakura is the only person that I know I can depend on 100 percent. She's always there for me with a ready smile. She's always happy to see me. She accepts me for who I am. I'm not a man of many words, and she knows that. She never pressures me into talking. She knows me. She has taken the time to get to know who I am. To her I'm not just the last surviving Uchiha. I'm not some endangered species to be protected at all costs. I'm a man. She makes me feel like a man.

Her smile. You don't understand her smile. You say I'm an ass for threatening the men in this village, and maybe I am, but I know what that smile can do to a man. I've been on the receiving end of it for six months. If I'm itching to get my hands on her because of it then who knows what those other bastards are thinking.

She makes me feel so much better about everything just by touching me, by running her fingers through my hair. Her presence is intoxicating."

"If you feel all that why didn't you marry her before?"

"I didn't feel that way then. Being in such close proximity with her has made me see her. Truly see her."

"In what way?"

"Like the way she bites her bottom lip when she's nervous, or when it quivers when I hurt her. The way she cooks to relax herself. The way she loves the companionship of her friends. The way she thrives on taking care of everyone she cares about."

"Sasuke." Kurenai said exasperated. "If you love her this much then why do you treat her this way?"

"I wanted to keep her at arms length. Everyone I've ever loved has died. I thought it would be a fate worse than death to love her then watch her die. Now I realize that a fate worse than death is being without her."


	7. Gaara's Proposal

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Gaara's Proposal**_

_While Sasuke is chatting with Kurenai…._

He better be glad he had the common sense not to show up last night. If he had she would have ripped him a new hole. Sakura was muttering to herself as she left for the hospital that day.

_A shinobi should always be aware of their surroundings._

The thought flashed through Sakura's mind as her foot twisted from under her as she slid on a rock. It was sand that appeared from nowhere grabbing her, and held her suspended in mid-air. Gaara approached her and helped her to her feet. She moaned at the pain in her ankle as she put her weight on it. She raised her leg so that she was standing on one foot. She looked into Gaara's troubled eyes and said, "Thanks Gaara." She was contemplating healing herself when Gaara said "I'll take you to the hospital." He slid his gourd off his back and sat it on the ground.

"You're just going to leave it here?" Sakura asked bewildered.

"No one will dare touch it." He said with such assurance that Sakura didn't doubt him.

He turned around slowly so she could keep her balance. Sakura stood there confused until she realized he intended to give her a piggy-back ride! She hadn't had one of those since she was a child. Childish glee filled her when he stooped down making it easier for her to climb onto his back. Sakura did so, wrapping her arms around his neck. She knew she was grinning madly. She also knew that his doing this was unnecessary but she wasn't going to tell him that.

He'd probably be irritated with her later when he realized the pointlessness of her ride. She wasn't too concerned though. Nowadays, with her, Gaara was all bark and no bite. Saving the life of a sibling did that sometimes. She shamelessly exploited Gaara's soft spot for her whenever she had the opportunity.

A part of her did this because she wanted him to grow tried of it, and treat her like everyone else. The other part just enjoyed it because, well, Gaara spoiled her. He took a lot more of her occasionally suffocating personality than anyone. It was like he was immune to her.

Sakura quickly pinched Gaara's cheek. "You're so sweet Gaara." He said nothing which didn't shock her. He talked even less than Sasuke, and only when it was absolutely necessary.

"And you smell good too. You got a girlfriend here in Kohona?" She teased. "She'd better treat you right or I'll kick her--"

"Do I get the same rights?"

"No. I know what you're doing so don't go there. Be you normal silent self." Gaara ignored her.

"Tsunade told me you have been temporarily relieved of your mission duty. Is that correct?"

"It is."

"She also said that if I wanted you to come to Suna I'd have to talk directly to you."

Sakura immediately became alarmed. "Is everything okay? If you need me to help you know I'm there Gaara."

"I know."

They had reached the hospital. Gaara gently lowered her to the ground and she immediately set out to heal her leg. He frowned at her when she did this, but she answered with a smirk.

Something really must be weighing on his mind to miss something so obvious.

"There is nothing amiss in Suna." Gaara folded his arms across his chest. "I was informed of your relationship with the Uchiha."

Sakura nodded. Everyone knew about her and Sasuke.

"I was also informed of the complications this would have on your personal life."

Sakura remained quiet waiting for him to get to the point. It wasn't like him to beat around the bush.

"I'd like you to stay in Suna a while to see if you'd find it a suitable place to live."

Now why would she move to Suna?

"I was hoping you'd consent to being my wife."

Sakura's mouth formed an O.

"The men around here are to afraid to approach you because of the Uchiha, are they not?"

"Yes." She said softly.

"Marry _me_." In his hand was a small box. He placed it in her hand. Sakura opened the box and looked at the necklace inside. She pulled it out to discover that the charm attached to it was no charm at all. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She gasped.

"Gaara you shouldn't have."

Gaara took the necklace out her hand and fastened it around her neck.

"Yes, I should. Whether you realize it or not you deserve the best."

"You don't love me Gaara."

"I do, in my own way."

"I'm not about to allow you to throw away your life on me because you feel sorry for me."

"If you can do it for the Uchiha then certainly I can do it for you. Besides, I don't feel sorry for you. I only want to give you what you deserve. You deserve to be happy and I can make you happy."

Tears sprang into Sakura's eyes. "Gaara, you have to stop this. You don't owe me for saving Kankuro's life. Anyone in my position would have done the same thing."

"Sakura, it stopped being about Kankuro a long time ago. You're my friend. I don't have many and those that I do have I intend to protect."

"I can protect myself."

"Marry me Sakura." He stood there waiting expectantly. Sakura turned her face away from him. Her mind was overwhelmed by what he was proposing. Marriage. She had never really thought she would have that.

"I need to think."

Gaara nodded. "I can accept that. I'll be around." He said, disappearing in a whirl of sand.


	8. Sasuke's Apology?

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Sasuke's Apology??**_

His hand was poised ready to knock on her door but he lowered it in hesistation. He could do this. He was Sasuke Uchiha, after all. One little apology shouldn't be that difficult. Sasuke knocked on the door.

He heard her movement inside. His heart began to beat wildly. His mouth went dry and his palms got sweaty.

"What do you want Sasuke?" She looked beautiful standing there even though she was angry. He truly hoped she didn't make him into some besotted fool. His mind briefly wandered to Lee then he shivered in horror.

"May I come in?" He watched as Sakura's eyes narrowed in anger.

"No, you may not."

Sasuke nodded accepting her decision.

He pulled the two roses from behind his back and offered it to her. One was white the other was pink. Sakura's hands trembled slightly as she took the flowers.

"Sakura, they say the white rose is a symbol. A symbol of new beginnings. I guess I'm offering this to you because I'd like to start over with you. I haven't treated you like I should. I haven't been a pleasant companion to you. I've been rude and abrasive and I'm sorry for that. You deserve better.

They say that a pink rose is a symbol of appreciation and gratitude. Sakura, I know I've never said it before, but I do appreciate you. I am grateful that you are willing to have this child with me. There is no other woman that I'd want to--what is that around you neck?"

Sakura looked down and broke eye contact with him.

"It's a necklace."

"I know that but it looks like a ring, an engagement ring is attached to it."

Sakura sighed. "That's because it is one."

"Who in their right mind would dare propose to you?" Sasuke watched as Sakura bit her lower lip. Her lips then curled into a sneer, and then she put her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me? I don't think that's any of your business."

"The hell it's not. I'm not just going to let some bastard--"

The door slammed in his face. It opened again and Sakura threw the flowers in his face then slammed the door closed again. Sasuke stood there looking at the closed door. It was then that he realized he was a jerk.

* * *

Sasuke slowly made his way back to Kurenai's apartment. He knocked on the door with his head hung low.

"What did you do now?" Kurenai asked when she looked at his face.

"She's engaged."

"What? To who?"

"I don't know."

"Well didn't you ask?" Sasuke wouldn't make eye contact with her. It was then that she knew. "Do I need to say it, or will you?"

Sasuke sighed. "I'm an ass."

* * *

Sakura looked down at the pregnancy test in her hands.

Tears poured down Sakura's cheek. Did he really think she was unlovable? That someone would have to be insane to actually want to spend their life with her? He probably only came over to apologize so he could get his precious Uchiha heir. The man cared nothing about her at all.

How could she have been so stupid? To think she actually believed that one day he'd realize he loved her. She guessed she wasn't above naiveté. Now she didn't have that luxury.

Sakura took the test and threw it in the trash.

That was it. She knew now she needed to at least consider Gaara's offer. She'd find him in the morning, and tell him she'd visit Suna with him.

* * *

"I would like to formally request to be able to spend two weeks in Suna."

"Sakura you already had my permission. I just wanted to make sure Gaara had yours."

Sakura smiled slightly. "So why the visit to Suna?"

"Gaara asked me to marry him."

"You said yes?" Tsunade said excitedly.

"Nooooo. I said I'd think about it. I'm visiting to see how well I like it there."

"You've been to Suna before."

"Yes and it's hot."

"So, wear skimpy clothes."

"As a pregnant woman and the Kazekage's potential wife I don't think that would be quite acceptable."

"Look you're a Leaf village kunoichi. We're not used to all that heat. They'll make exceptions for you. Did you say you were pregnant?"

"I did."

"Are congratulations an order?" Sakura knew that was her discreet way of asking was she happy about the baby.

"They are."

Tsunade stood up and hugged her apprentice. "Congratulations Sakura. What did Sasuke say?"

"I haven't told him yet. In fact, I haven't told him anything and I'm sure you're not going to say anything either."

"Of course not. You know you can trust me."

"Mmm-hmm." Sakura said skeptically.

"You can! Anyway shouldn't you be packing or something?"

Sakura nodded and headed for the door.

"Sakura, you do realize that now that I know you're pregnant I can't send you to Suna alone."

"I know the Uchiha heir must be protected." She heard a twinge of bitterness in her voice and hated that she couldn't conceal it.

"Pick two shinobi you want two come with you. Two that you trust to protect you and your child."

"Neji." She said immediately. "and Kakashi."

"Not Sasuke."

"He'd only ruin the trip."

"But he'd give his life for yours."

"He'd give his life for his child's." Sakura corrected.

"You know Sakura you shouldn't let your jealously affect your relationship with your child. Whatever differences you and Sasuke have set them aside. They are not important. Not anymore."

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Sakura bowed her head in respect knowing she was right and that she needed to correct her feelings.

"Now get going. I'll inform Kakashi and Neji of their mission."

"But not of my pregnancy. I will tell them myself."

"Of course." She said immediately, but Sakura still didn't believe her.


	9. To Let Her Go

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**To Let Her Go**_

He couldn't find her. He had searched the whole village and she was gone. Had someone taken her? Was she somewhere hurt and alone? Sasuke put his hand to his chest. He was suddenly having problems breathing. It felt like someone was sitting on his chest. He searched the village again because maybe he was just missing her.

He came across Naruto eating ramen. "Naruto, have you seen Sakura?"

Naruto turned his head and looked at the panic-stricken Uchiha. "If I have I wouldn't tell you." Before Sasuke even thought about what he was doing he had his hands wrapped around Naruto's throat.

"She's not in this village. Someone could have taken her. She could be hurt and you're wasting time. Now do you know where she is?"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. He had never seen Sasuke like this. He seemed a little upset, and that's putting it mildly.

"Sasuke calm down. She's fine." Naruto said, after he pried Sasuke's hands from around his throat.

"But she's not in the village. It's not like her to just leave without telling someone."

"It would be unlike her to leave without telling someone. She didn't though. She told me."

"I see. Where is she?"

"I can't tell you that." Sasuke took a menacing step closer to Naruto. "Sorry man. She's scarier than you are."

Sasuke laughed quietly and nodded. He had made an unmistakeable point."Fine. I'll find out from someone else."

Naruto smiled knowing no one would willingly help him.

* * *

They were all against him. No one and he meant no one would even given him a clue as to her whereabouts. It served him right too. He had never been the nicest guy, but he knew since he had returned to the village he had been worse. He couldn't seem to help it though. Politeness was foreign to him.

"Well don't you look down." Sasuke looked up and saw Tsunade standing before him. He smacked his head. Of course. If any one knew where Sakura was it would be her.

"Lady Tsunade do you know where Sakura is?"

"I do."

"Where is she?" He asked a bit anxiously though trying to conceal it.

"Sorry. I promised not to tell." Sasuke groaned. "But perhaps with the right incentive I could be persuaded to give away tidbits…."

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Well, my sake has disappeared again. I assume Shizune has hidden it again so.."

"I'll get you your sake. Now tell me where she is."

Tsunade shook her finger at him. "Tsk. Tsk. Sasuke. Sake first. Conversation later."

* * *

Sasuke slid the sake across the table. Tsunade smiled and took a sip.

"So what was it you wanted to know again?"

"I wanted to know where Sakura is."

"Oh she left the village."

Sasuke ground his teeth. "I know that already. Where did she go?"

"To Suna." Tsunade said watching his reaction closely.

"To Suna? Gaara's her fiancé?"

"No, Kankuro is. Can't you just imagine the little puppeteer children with freakish strength?"

She is my Hokage. Sasuke repeated over to himself. She is my Hokage.

"Why the sudden curiosity anyway?"

"She left without saying goodbye." He muttered.

"So? From what I hear you do that a lot."

"That's different."

"How so?"

"I don't like saying goodbye." He turned, and started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To bring her back."

"No you're not, and just in case you're not sure. That's an order."

"You expect me to just sit here, and let some other man try to steal her from me?"

"She's not yours Sasuke."

"Maybe not but I'm hers." Tsunade paused with her drink in mid-air.

"So you finally realized you love her when it's too late."

"It's not too late."

"It will be by the time she comes back."

"That's why I'm leaving."

"And again I say you're not."

"Why are you interfering?"

"Because I want Sakura to be happy. She's been miserable with you, in this fiasco you call a relationship, but she never uttered a harsh word to you, or said an unkind thing. She has treated you with the utmost respect. She argued when anyone defamed your character.

So I have to ask you now how much do you love Sakura? Truly I want to hear your answer."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to know if you love her enough to let her go. Do you love her enough to let her be happy?"

Sasuke stared stunned at the Hokage. The woman sat before him asking him to let go of the woman he never truly had. To give up on the love he knew they could have. She was asking him to sacrifice everything because he loved Sakura more than anything.

He didn't want to do it. He couldn't lose her. Not now, not when he had just realized how much he needed her.

Yet if the situation were reversed she'd do it for him.

"Yes I do. I love her enough to let her go." Tsunade looked at the defeat written on his face. The pain etched in his face was too much to bear. It was like Sakura had just died.

"Sasuke, I'm not ordering you not to pursue her. All I ask is that you let her chose. Let her spend her two weeks with Gaara. When she comes home, and she will come home then do something about it. Stop being the man everyone loves to hate."

"I don't know if I can do that, but I'll try cause I can't go on without her."


	10. The Conspiracy

Warning: Extremely Short Chapter ahead.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_**The Conspiracy**_

"I have to admit, I like him a lot more now that he's in love."

"He is a lot more tolerable." Tsunade had to agree.

"The fact is I don't think he's going to be able to pull this off on his own. He needs some serious help." Kurenai said. "He told me he spoke to you yesterday about Sakura's whereabouts."

"I told him, but Sakura will probably kill me when she gets back."

"The point is two get them together. They love each other. They can work things out. You know, love conquers all, and all that."

"Well from what you've told me he's steadily making a bigger mess."

"True, but when I set my plan into motion it will make matters right."

"What did you have in mind?"

"A gift."

"You think a single gift will make things okay?"

"This one will."

"What is it?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"Well…."


	11. Kurenai's Gift

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Kurenai's Gift**_

She was home. She smiled when she saw the gates of Kohona. Gaara stayed in Suna promising to visit her soon. She blushed thinking about her departure.

_Flashback_

_Sakura wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck hugging him close. "Thank you Gaara for inviting me here."_

"_So are you going to marry me?" Sakura pulled away, and smiled at him teasingly._

"_As of right now no. Perhaps you should court me some more. I might change my mind."_

_A dangerous glint shone in his eye. He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her until her knees went out from under her. He pulled back, and smirked at her dazed expression. _

"_That is a promise."_

"_Of what?" Sakura asked confused._

"_Of more to come."_

"You can let me down Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said. She had rode on their backs on the way home from Suna because she had gotten dizzy and felt faint.

"You sure Sakura? I can carry you the rest of the way. It's not that far."

"I'm sure."

Kakashi gently lowered her to the ground. He studied her a little while making sure she was okay.

"Kakashi-sensei I'm just pregnant. I promise I won't break."

Kakashi smiled. "Sorry. I don't have that much experience with pregnant women."

"Don't worry you'll have plenty soon." Sakura warned as she stretched. "Okay boys I'm going to head home."

"I will accompany you Sakura." Neji said. Sakura smiled and nodded. "See you later Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi held up to fingers in a wave and sped off.

* * *

The two walked silently side by side.

"Neji?"

"Yes, Sakura."

"If your girlfriend, assuming that someone would actually want you that is," Neji gave her a dirty look. "was pregnant how would you want to be told?"

"With ear plugs in my ear." Sakura hit Neji playfully.

"Seriously Neji."

Neji shrugged. "Really Sakura it doesn't matter to me as long as she tells me. If you're wondering how to tell Sasuke though I say don't say anything. Let him figure it out on his own."

"Neji, that's the exact opposite of what you'd want for yourself."

"I know." Sakura hit Neji again.

They made it to her apartment and there was a small package outside her door. It was gift wrapped in purple paper with a white bow.

"Look Neji someone left me something."

"You think?" Sakura hit Neji once more.

"Next time Neji I'll make sure it hurts."

"Evil wench." Neji muttered.

"Damn straight." Sakura replied. She bent down to pick up the package then opened her door.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"No. You aren't fooling anyone Neji. You just want to see what's in my package."

"If I wanted to look at your little gift I could with or without your permission."

Sakura pulled back her fist to hit Neji. He held up his hands to ward off her blow. "I'm leaving."

"Good." Sakura replied with a slight smile on her face.

* * *

Sakura sat down on her couch and ripped into the package. She opened the box and pulled out a small note inside.

_Go easy on him._

_Kurenai_

Inside was a tape recorder. It had a note attached to it.

_Play me._

There were three tapes in the box all total. She picked up the one that said Tape 1. She put it in the tape recorder and pressed play

_Sakura. You're probably wondering why in the world am I giving you a bunch of tapes. Well, lately I've kind of been forced to take a look into your love life. You see, a friend, I think I can call him that now, has asked me how to woo you, and so far he had done an awful, no terrible job. Really it's scary how bad this man is at dealing with you, but over the last two weeks he has me firmly convinced that he loves you truly, deeply, and madly. _

_He wants so badly to please you, but he can't seem to do anything right. I knew this was going to be the case, so I taped our conversations about you. I've played them back and at times it just makes me want to cry. He does not know I've given you this. He doesn't even know that I made these things and he'd probably try to kill me if he found out so I'm asking you not to tell him. Just listen to him in his own words as he describes how he loves you and why. _

_If you feel he is unworthy of you after you've listened to this then by all means be done with him. If not, then I wish you the best. Keep an open mind. This is Sasuke we're talking about. Go straight to Tape 2. There's nothing else on this one. Happy listening!_

With trembling hands Sakura picked up Tape 2 and pressed play.


	12. Tape 2

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Kurenai's Gift**_

_**Tape 2 Side A**_

"_Tell me Sasuke, what is it that you like the most about Sakura?"_

_Sasuke chuckled. "Believe it or not it's her temper. When you do something to tick her off you know it right away. She doesn't bother to hide it. You always know where you stand with her. I'm not saying I like being on the receiving end of that temper, but I do like not having to guess what she's feeling."_

"_She's an open book."_

"_Not always, but often."_

"_What do you dislike about her the most?"_

"_I dislike the fact that the men around her are attracted to her like a moth to a flame."_

"…_Sasuke that's not a part of her that's a consequence of being her."_

"…"

"_Can you at least try to rationally answer my question?"  
_

"_I am being rational."_

"_You're being illogical."_

"_It's all logical to me." He drawled._

Sakura paused the taped. 'Poor Kurenai.' Sakura thought as she laughed hysterically.

"_Sasuke…never mind. Do you have a plan to win her over?"_

"_I was hoping you'd help me with that."_

"_You do realize that this is your battle. You have to win her with you who you are not with who I am. That's actually kind of gross."_

"_Yeah, well, my last attempt wasn't something to write novels about."_

"_You tried. She has to at least give you credit for that."_

"_No. She doesn't. I completely exploded about her having a fiance."_

"_Why?"_

"_Why what?"_

"_Why did you explode?"_

It was like pulling teeth! Sakura giggled.

"_I was jealous. I heard someone say once that if you get jealous of the way a woman treats another man that woman wasn't yours to begin with. The more time she spends with her friends, and I use the word loosely, the more jealous I get. The more I realize that Sakura has no attachment to me. She's really just doing me a favor. Hell, I'm not even sure she loves me anymore."_

"_You'll never know until you ask Sasuke. Sometimes the direct approach is best. Now about you fight with Sakura you were jealous. That's what happened with Lee?"_

"_Tch. I would never be jealous of Lee."_

"_Mmm-hmm." Kurenai said looking at him skeptically._

"_I don't like you."_

"_Mmm-hmm." Kurenai said in the same tone._

* * *

_**Side B**_

"_Sasuke have you considered just telling her you love her?"_

"_She wouldn't believe me."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Would you?"_

"_Sakura knows you a lot better than I do." Kurenai said hedging._

"_Nice evasion, but your answer was obvious. Besides I'd probably die choking on my own words."_

_Kurenai thought back to when he first asked for help and started to laugh. He was probably right. When she had composed herself she said._

"_Sasuke I thought the same thing about you apologizing, but you did that." Her pupil was making some progress albeit slow progress._

"_Must we speak again on my failure of an apology?"_

"_She'll be home soon Sasuke. You need to work this stuff out in your head. Hey! Pretend I'm Sakura. I just came home smiling and happily engaged to Gaara. What's the first thing you say?"_

"_What the hell are you so happy about?" He replied immediately._

"_Sasuke you would NOT say that."_

"_Yes, I would."_

"_No, you would not."_

Sakura stopped the tape. She was near tears she was laughing so hard. He would. He would.

"_YES. I. WOULD."_

"_Well Sasuke you'd better figure out a better reply. No woman wants to hear that."_

"_You're contradicting yourself. First you want me to win her with myself, now you're saying lie to her."_

"_No. I'm saying be considerate you ass!"_

"_I am! I asked why she was happy in the first place didn't I? Doesn't that show consideration?"_

"…_you're hopeless."_

"_Hopelessly in love." He corrected._

Sakura smiled, and turned her head toward the knock on her door. "Coming!" She called out, quickly putting everything away.

She opened the door to find Naruto. "You've been cooped up in here all day. How was your trip?"

"How'd you know I've been in here all day? You spying on me?"

"Someone has to look out for you. When was the last time you ate?" Sakura took note that he did not deny spying. Sometimes Naruto was so creepy. He better be glad she cared so much about him, or she'd lay him out flat. Maybe she'd do it anyway...

"I'm not hungry." Naruto just looked at her.

"What?" Then she remembered. The baby. Joy filled her heart at the thought of her little one. "Okay, but I'm not eating any ramen Naruto."

"Aw Sakura."

"I mean it. Don't you dare try to manipulate the poor pregnant woman." Sakura was beginning to think she'd enjoy being pregnant and having her boys look after her.


	13. Tape 3

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Kurenai's Gift**_

_**Tape 3 Side A**_

"_Sasuke what's wrong?" She was growing used to Sasuke. She was able to read his facial expressions a lot better than most. The way he was looking at her now was something she had never seen before. It unsettled her._

"_I went to Suna."_

"_Didn't you tell me that the Hokage ordered you to stay away from Suna?"_

"_I did tell you that, but I went anyway."_

"_What did she say?" She being Sakura._

"_Nothing. I didn't speak to her. I just watched her, them together."_

"_And?"_

"_You know how I'm always going on about her smile?"_

"_Yes."_

"_The way she smiles at him, the way she looks at him is different from how she looks at any man. I think I may have lost the war before I've even fought a battle."_

"_I'm sorry, Sasuke."_

"_They were always touching whether it be holding hands, hugging, or even the slightest caress."_

_Kurenai said nothing. She just allowed him to talk._

"_I think she truly cares for him. I think they could be happy. Lady Tsunade asked me how much I loved Sakura. I didn't know what she meant. She asked me did I love Sakura enough to let her go, to let her be happy. I told her yes. I thought that if there was a man out there that could make her happier than I could that I could just let go. Her happiness is what's most important right?"_

_Sasuke sat down and put his head in his hands. "I am a selfish man. I wanted to rip her away from him, and show her who her man was. I wanted to lay my claim right then and there. I wanted him dead more than I wanted anyone dead, even Itachi."_

"_You didn't do any of that. Did you Sasuke?"_

"_No. But I wanted to. I still want to. I'll always want to."_

"_Sasuke things are never always easy when you love someone. There will always be some obstacle to overcome. It may be small, or it may be big. The point is that if you keep fighting, together you can overcome it."_

"_That's just it. She's not fighting with me anymore."_

"_Tell her you love her. Give her a chance to."_

Sakura covered her mouth with her hand. She had no idea he had been there. How long? Did he see her kiss Gaara as she left? Would he ever just come to her and talk to her? More importantly would _she _ever tell him about their child?

* * *

_**Side B**_

"_Okay Sasuke. We're going to try this again. I'm Sakura. I have returned to Kohona and you want to talk to me. You want to tell me how you feel. Now go."_

_Sasuke cleared his throat. _

"_Sakura, these past few months have been an eye opener. I've learned a lot about myself about you, about us together. I've watched you with your friends and I see that you need more than I have been able to give you. _

_We talked about you and Shikamaru. How he accepts you just as you are with no strings attached. How the two you discuss life and all it's difficulties. I've seen you with Kakashi. I see how much more relaxed you feel around him than anyone. You feel safe with him. You know he'll protect you from all harm. I've seen you and Naruto together. I know Naruto has feelings for you. Lately you've been drawn to him because of it. He shows you the affection that I have never been able to give you. I've seen you with Lee. I know he annoys the hell out of you, but you love his devotion. He would never do anything to betray you, or hurt you without inflicting some insane punishment on himself. I've even seen you with Neji. The playful barbs that you two throw at each other would spark an argument with someone else, with the two of you though it seems to push you closer._

_Lastly, I saw you Gaara. He made me see how inadequate I was. I could live with the fact that you got one, or two things you needed from your friends, but with Gaara it was all in one package. He's everything you could ever want. He'd make you happy, and I hate him for it. I hate him because Sakura, I want to make you happy. I want to be the one you go to when you cry, when you need someone to talk to, when you need someone to just love you. _

_I asking you to give me a chance. A chance to love you like you should be loved. A chance to show you that I can be there for you. To show you I'd do anything not to hurt you again. I need you to know that you can depend on me Sakura. _

_Sakura, I love you. I just need you to know that I love you."_

Sakura wiped at her tear stained cheeks. She stood up and took a deep breath and left her apartment.


	14. Sakura's Decision

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_Note at the end of chapter_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Sakura's Decision**_

Sakura made her way to the Hokage's office. She was deep in thought, and wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Again. Surprisingly she just bumped into the Kazekage, and didn't nearly fall.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you."

"So soon?"

"You sound displeased."

"I'm not. I was just on my way to the Hokage's office to talk to her about you."

"Why?"

"I needed to talk to you. I was hoping that she knew some sort of teleportation jutsu that she could use to send me to you."

"I'm here now. What is it that you wanted to discuss?"

"Come let's go somewhere a bit more private."

Gaara nodded, and allowed Sakura to lead the way. She took him into the forest near a small river. She sat in the grass, and leaned against a tree listening to the water pass by. Gaara joined her taking her hand in his. He brought her fingers to his lips, and kissed her hand lightly.

"Why do I feel like what you're going to say is bad?" Gaara asked as he ran his fingers through her pink tresses.

"Should I come out and say it?"

"You know I don't like beating around the bush."

"I can't marry you." He said nothing. He pulled her into his arms, and inhaled her scent.

"Why?"

"I love Sasuke."

"I know that. How does that change anything?" He said kissing her collarbone. Sakura slightly shivered.

"He loves me too."

"He told you this after he found out I wanted to marry you." Sakura could tell the stirrings of anger were starting to rise in Gaara.

"He hasn't told me anything."

"Then how do you know?"

"A friend decided since I was so clueless that she'd let me in on a secret." Gaara sighed.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to marry him."

"Why do I think it's not that simple?"

"Because I oversimplified it so you won't worry."

Gaara raised Sakura's chin so that she looked into his eyes. "I don't like this Sakura. I truly want you to marry me, but if he is who you are determined to have, then so be it." Sakura started to take off her necklace, but he stopped her hands.

"I told you Sakura that regardless as to what you decided the ring is yours to keep. Besides it'll let the Uchiha know that there's someone willing to step in if he screws up."

Gaara stood up and held out a hand to Sakura. She let him pull her to her feet.

"Sakura, I want to give you one more thing."

"Gaara, I can't accept--" He words were cut off when he pulled her into his arms and let kissed her roughly. Sakura's arms unwittingly wrapped around his neck. She let out a little moan in his mouth. The physical side of her was itching to get closer to him.

He stepped away just as abruptly as he kissed her.

"So you'll remember what you chose to leave behind." Gaara gave her a cocky grin and disappeared in a haze of sand. Sakura's mouth hung open. It snapped shut when she realized something could fly into it.

"Gaara you sexy bastard!" Sakura yelled. She grinned glad that her relationship with Gaara wouldn't suffer. She didn't wonder if she had made the right decision. She knew she had. Sure the sparks flew between her and Gaara, but her heart didn't lie with him.

Now she had to deal with Sasuke.

* * *

_I had every intention of of including the Sakura/Sasuke confrontation in this chapter. The next chapter would have been the epilogue. Unfortunately it occured to me that their are two ways that this story can go and I couldn't decide which one to pick. Actually a lot of chapters are different from how I orginally wrote them. _

_Since I could not decide how to end the story, I'm going to include both endings and epilogues in the upcoming chapters. I'd like opinions on which one to actually keep._

_Thanks, _

_Juniper_


	15. Sasuke's ProposalThe Uchiha Heir

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Sasuke's Proposal/ The Uchiha Heir**_

_The alternate ending is italized. _

He was training alone when she found him. She took a moment to observe his movements. Sasuke. Her Sasuke.

It didn't take him long to notice her. He paused, but she motioned for him to continue. She could wait. She had waited this long anyway, what was a little while longer? She loved this man. She closed her eyes, and could hear his words playing through her mind. Even if she tried she couldn't stop loving him.

He finally finished training, and approached her slowly. He was all sweaty and dirty looking, but he still looked utterly scrumptious.

"You're back." Sakura nodded, and waited to hear those words that she had been waiting for years to hear. "Did you marry the bastard?" Those were not the words. Sakura's eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

"I said did you marry the bastard?"

Sakura restrained herself from physically attacking him, and thought back to the tapes that Kurenai had given her. Sasuke naturally turned every situation into a hostile one. He didn't do it on purpose all the time. She just needed to look a little deeper to see the meaning behind his words.

It didn't take her long to decipher the meaning.

_Have I lost you for good? Do I still have a chance?_

Sakura didn't think her temper would be able to take much of always having to decipher what he said to her. Sakura paused. That was problem with her and Sasuke. She was too patient with him. In order to get her point across maybe she just need to unleash her temper. If she had done it earlier maybe he would have been a lot quicker to admit his feelings. They both hid behind masks. Sakura behind her patience. Sasuke behind his indifference. Well maybe it was time to take the masks off.

Sakura raised her hand, and smacked Sasuke. "Don't you dare talk about Gaara that way!" She grabbed Sasuke's ear, and began to physically pull him down the street.

"Sakura? What the hell?" Sakura knew that Sasuke wouldn't dare pull away. Not when she had the strength to pull that ear right off his face.

"Come along Sasuke. Don't make me angrier than you already have."

People watched shocked as he was dragged down the street by the pink haired kuinochi screaming obscenities behind her. She stopped at a shop, and looked up at it and smiled. She released Sasuke and pointed to the store. "Go. Purchase. Now."

"Look woman--"

"No, you look if you don't want me to scream on the streets of Kohona why you're such a chicken then you'll go make the purchase now. Or should I do it for you because the widdle baby is a scared. Are you afraid of me Sasuke?" Sakura taunted. "Am I going to have to be…the man?"

Fury flashed into Sasuke's eyes at her taunts. He stormed into the store. He was in there so long Sakura began to wonder if he had slipped out the back door. Just as she was about to go in and check he came out and shoved a box in her hand.

"Take it." He muttered.

"Oh no. If you're going to do this then you had better do it right. Wait a second...is that Gaara calling me?"

Sasuke took the box from her hand and dropped to his knees.

"Sakura, marry me."

"Sorry Sasuke you're going to have to do a lot better than that." She pulled out the chain that Gaara had given her the ring still attached. She stroked the ring fondly. "Gaara's proposal was sooo much better."

Sasuke swallowed audibly.

"Sakura, you are the essence of beauty and grace. All I want, all I need in life is for you grace me with your presence. You would make me the happiest man alive if you'd be my wife."

"One more thing Sasuke." Sakura whispered. "You forgot one thing."

"I love you." He said softly. "I love you with all that I am."

Sakura smiled. "I love you too Sasuke. Yes, I will marry you." Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, and held him tightly.

Sakura looked up at a chorus of "Awws."

It seemed they had quite an audience. She didn't think that Sasuke would be too happy with that once he realized it, but for now she would just enjoy the feel of him in her arms. She thought she felt tears dampened her shirt.

Sasuke pulled away from her, and looked around glaring at the crowd. She could tell by the expression on his face that he was going to spoil the moment so she blurted.

"I'm pregnant!" Sasuke's head snapped back towards Sakura.

"What?!"

Sakura grinned.

* * *

_Alternate Ending_

_He looked up from training to see her walking towards him. There was something different about her. He couldn't put his finger on it. She smiled when he caught her eye. He walked over to her. _

"_Sasuke, I've been looking all over for you."_

_He didn't reply he just stared at her. _

"_Aren't you even going to say hello?"_

"_When you didn't say goodbye?"_

"_Aw are you pouting?" She pinched his cheek. He glared at her afterwards. "I have news for you."_

_Dread filled Sasuke. This wasn't going to be good. He knew it. Sasuke watched Sakura grimace and rub her lower back.._

"_What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked frowning._

"_Nothing. My back is just aching a little."_

"_Sakura ,I don't like how you look." Sasuke reached out and touched her forehead. "You're burning up Sakura. Are you sick? What have you been doing?"_

"_Don't be ridiculous. I'm not sick. I'm trying to talk to you. Quit changing the subject." Suddenly Sakura doubled over in pain. Her eyes grew wide and alarmed. "Sasuke something's wrong."_

_Sasuke picked her up in his arms. Tears filled her eyes. "Sasuke the baby."_

_Baby?_

_Sasuke began to run towards the hospital. Tears blurred his vision but he ran as fast as he could._

_Sasuke burst through the hospital doors._

"_Someone help me. Our baby. Please our baby."_

_People rushed over to them. They tried to take Sakura from him, but he wouldn't let go. He couldn't leave her. Sakura looked at him. "Let go Sasuke. You have to let go."_

"_I'm not going to let you go. Not this time."_

"_You have to." Sakura looked at him solemnly. Reluctantly he laid Sakura on the waiting stretcher. _

_It seemed like he waited an eternity for someone to tell him what was going on. _

"_Sasuke." He looked up to find Tsunade looking at him. He jumped to his feet. _

"_What happened? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"_

"_She's fine. She's resting." Sasuke let out a breath relived. _

"_And the baby?"_

"_Sasuke, she lost the baby. We think she may have been having symptoms for a while, but just didn't realize…"_

"_Where is she? I need to see her."_

"_Sasuke I don't want you to upset her."_

"_Do not get in my way Tsunade. Just tell me where she is. I need to be with her now."_

_Tsunade nodded her heart breaking at the anguish in his features. "Come with me."_

_She lay in the bed looking out the window. She didn't look at him when he entered. He walked to her bed, and pulled a chair close to her bed. He took her hand in his and bowed his head. _

"_I was jealous of it for a while, you know." Sakura said softly. "Our baby."_

"_Why?" _

"_Because I thought it would get all the love from you that I wanted for myself."_

"_Sakura…"_

"_I probably brought this on myself."_

"_Don't. Don't say things like that. This wasn't something you had control over Sakura."_

"_I'm a medic-nin. I should have known."_

"_This was your first child."_

_Sakura said nothing. _

"_Sakura, I love you. Maybe now's not a good time to bring this up, or maybe it's the best. I just want you to know you're not alone. I'm here. I'll always be here."_

_Sakura turned her head and gave Sasuke a ghost of a smile._

"_I know Sasuke." Sakura squeezed his hand and returned her gaze back to the window._


	16. Fin

_**Chapter Sixteen **_

_**Epilogue**_

Naruto bumped into Sasuke as he was running away from his home.

"Watch it, loser."

Naruto had a wild, disturbed look in his eye.

"Sorry bastard. Sakura was looking for you." Naruto then took off into a full fledged run.  
Sasuke frowned. Something was wrong. Naruto just apologized to him. Sasuke picked up his pace. Sakura wasn't in labor was she? Naruto wouldn't just leave her. Would he? Sasuke threw open the door and ran into their house.

"Sakura!" He yelled. He barged into their bedroom to find her staring in the mirror. She beamed when she noticed his presence. He sighed in relief, grateful that she was okay.

"I've been looking for you."

"Naruto told me." She glared at the mention of Naruto's name.

"You saw Naruto huh?"

"Mmm."

"You know all I did was ask him a few simple questions, and he ran out of here like the hounds of hell were on his heels."

"Hn."

"Anyway, since he wouldn't answer I'll ask you." Sakura turned, and faced Sasuke. "Does this make me look fat?"

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, and stared at her incredulously.

"Sakura, you're nine months pregnant."

"And?"

"And everything makes you look fat." Sakura took a menacing step towards him, but he continued on regardless. "I don't know why you care anyway. You're beautiful regardless."

She gave him that look that always told him she had his heart in the palm of her hands.

"You're a good husband Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Did you see the things I bought for the baby?"

Sasuke looked at the bed, and saw all the pink and frilly things she had bought.

"Sakura I told you not to buy all that girly stuff. We're having a son."

"Just because you want a son doesn't mean we're going to have one. Besides I'm certain it's a girl."

"I know it's a boy."

"And how do you know that O great and wonderful Uchiha?"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan. "I looked." He said smugly.

Sakura's mouth dropped open as she stared at him outraged.

"Sasuke!!"

* * *

_Alternate Epilouge._

_A year and a half later_

"_Must you keep that thing? You know I hate it." Sakura glanced briefly at Sasuke then continued putting on her necklace._

"_Yes I will continue to wear it. It's to remind me and you."_

"_Of what an ass Gaara is?" Sakura chuckled at his jealously. _

"_No to remind us that there's always somewhere else I can be. So you'd better keep your act together beloved." Sakura paused then continued. "Not only that it reminds me how close I came to not being with you here today."_

"_Whatever." Sasuke said because he knew how close he came to losing the woman before him and he never intended to make that mistake again._

_A shrill cry made both turn, and look at the door. _

"_It's your turn Sasuke. You'd better hurry before he wakes the other one up."_

"_Hn." Sasuke stood up, and headed to the nursery to get his bawling son. As soon as he picked him up the crying ceased. _

"_Tch. Spoiled by Sakura no doubt." Sasuke looked down into the deep green eyes of his son, and smiled. He ran his hand lightly over the ebony tresses on his head grateful that neither of his sons had pink hair. _

_Three months after Sakura had lost their last child she got pregnant again. They had twins, and got married shortly after she told him she was pregnant. It was a small ceremony. They limited it to the rookie seven, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Shizune. _

_Sakura joined Sasuke in the nursery. She peered down at her son. _

"_Why aren't you sleeping Naoto? Are you trying to wake your brother up?" Sakura asked her 9 month old son. Sakura plucked him from Sasuke's arms and nuzzled his cheek. "Go back to sleep." She whispered, and began to lull him to sleep with a song. Sasuke walked over to check on Yuudai who was still sleeping. He then turned to look at his wife with her son in his arms and realized that life couldn't be better. He had a woman who loved him, and two wonderful sons. _

_For the first time in his life he could say he was truly happy. _

_Well he would be anyway as soon as he convinced Sakura to get rid of that necklace!_

_He could always take it while she was sleeping. Sasuke smirked._


End file.
